


Livin' La Vida Loca

by heidi



Series: Winchesters/Booze: An OTP? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2008, Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Winchesters - Freeform, Yes it is a Rocky Martin song, but I used the Shrek version to be even crackier, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this a leaked draft of Supernatural's Season Three finale's intro, set to La Vida Loca? </p><p>No, of course it isn't - but wouldn't it be a hoot if it was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' La Vida Loca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathybites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/gifts).



**Title:** [Livin' la Vida Loca!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJqIq3Q699w)

 **Song Originally From:** Shrek II

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Summary:** Not actually a leaked draft of the Supernatural Season Three finale's intro. Nope, definitely not!

 **Spoilers:** Through Season 3, Episode 12

 **Genre:** Crack. SO MUCH CRACK. And lip-synching!

**Author's Note:**

> In the Spring of 2008, Missyjack [posted](http://missyjack.livejournal.com/tag/this+is+a+joke):
>
>> Warning - Season Three Finale Spoiler:
>> 
>> Unnamed sources close to Eric Kripke have revealed that the opening song montage finale for the truncated Season Three will not feature "Carry On Wayward Son", as in the previous two seasons. Instead the montage will be set to "Livin' la Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin.
> 
> It was tagged "this is a joke" (ALAS!) and Cathybites wondered:
>
>> Is it wrong that I really really REALLY kind of want that?
> 
> I asked if that was a vid request, Cathy said yes, especially for the Shrek version, Missy concurred and juice817 gave me the song, which I unfortunately did not already own. 
> 
> And I put together [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJqIq3Q699w). Total crack, and a counterpoint for my recent [angstvidding](http://community.livejournal.com/pear_vodka/8313.html).


End file.
